konoha VS shizuoka
by Fhaska Ken
Summary: Team kesebelasan Konoha mengundang Tsubasa cs. untuk pertandingan persahabatan. Masing-masing tim punya keunggulan sendiri-sendiri dan juga trik yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Seperti apa pertandingannya? Siapa yang menang? just read. First fic.
1. It Just The Beginning

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Tsubasa punya Yoichi Takahashi–sama

Warning: GAJE, OOC , abal, made by amateur.

Saya author baru nih, ini karya pertama sayah. mohon bantuannya ya senpai-senpai sekalian .

Enjoy!

* * *

Pada suatu hari di Negara yang entah dari mana munculnya dan belum diketahui asal usul Negara tersebut sampai sekarang, sudah 300 tahun para arkeolog dan paleontology menyelediki asal usul Negara tersebut dan hasilnya tetap nol. Disuatu desa yang diketahui namanya Shizuokagakure ini akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan melawan Konohagakure, kedua tim pun mulai mempersiapkan pertandingan pra-musim tersebut, sebelum memulai liga.

Di sisi Shizuokagakure, Tsubasa dkk berlatih dengan agak gigih, sedangkan Naruto dkk berlatih sangat agak gigih. Pelatih dari tim Shizuokagakure adalah 'Roberto Sugiantoro' legenda pemain Indonesia yang kabur ke Negara yang aneh tadi dan hampir mati gara-gara pengen bunuh diri di tinggal pacarnya, untungnya diselametin ama nyokapnya Misaki ( eh, dah mati deng ). Sedangkan pelatih tim Konohagakure adalah adalah 'Budi Katake'. Setelah persiapan telah matang, kedua tim pun siap tuk bermaen sepak bola, pas dia orang masuk lapangan, sorak sorai penonton tidak ada, karena mereka salah jadwal, dan hari pertandingan sebenarnya pun tiba… mereka memasuki lapangan dan sorak sorai penonton pun agak meriah… wasit melempar koinnya dan tidak tertangkap lagi ama si wasit, pas dia ngulang lagi baru ketangkep dah koinnya, wasitnya kali ini adalah 'Mbah Chio', lalu beliau meniup peluitnya, prikitieww.… ! (edan suara peliutnya, maklum author ny fans berat sule*digeplak karna gak penting.*) pertandingan pun dimulai!

Sang kapten Tsubasa Ozora langsung melancarkan tendangan jarak jauhnya… menuju gawang Konohagakure… tapi Chouji Akamichi sang kipper mengeluarkan jurus 'Badan Bengkak', dan seluruh badannya menutupi gawang, Tsubasa pun bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan penjaga gawang yang sangat gendut *author digencet Chouji* tersebu, ternyata tendangan jarak jauh Tsubasa tidak mempan!

Chouji pun melempar bolanya ke Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto mengeluarkan jurus ''Kuchiyose ni Jutsu!'' dan Gamabunta pun keluar ditengah lapangan, wasit pun memberi kan kartu kuning kepada Naruto yang telah mengeluarkan katak gila di tengah pertandingan, tendangan bebas pun diambil oleh Kojiro Hyuga. Hyuga akan menendang, yang menjaga disana adalah Kiba dan Shino. Hyuga menendang sangat keras dengan tendangan macannya dan ternyata mengenai tengah bokong Kiba. Otomatis Kiba pun mental keluar lapangan dengan celana yang bolong penuh asap (abis ditendang Hyuga), untung saja dia menggunakan celana dalam yang agak tebal jadi gak ikut bolong, kalo bolong gimana coba? Nti orang2 pada "wit ..wiw.. wit.. wiw…" malulah Kibanya, oke kita lanjutkan pertandinganya. Lemparan ke dalam bagi Shizuokagakure diterima oleh Tsubasa, Tsubasa mengumpan ke Misaki yang udah nunggu didepan gawang.

Pas bola dah maw nyampe, tiba-tiba Misaki gak bisa gerak, eh… taunya diiket bayangannya ama Shikamaru Nara yang menyandang ban Kapten. Dengan mudah Choji menangkap bola itu, dia lempar jauh2. Didepan ada Sasuke Uchiha yang siap ngeluarin Chidori, pas dah kena Chidori bolanya… priiit… eh, hand ball taunya Sasukenya.. ngancurin bola lagi… dia disuruh ganti rugi ama pihak sponsor. Pertandingan dilanjutkan, yang nendang kali ini adalah Tsubasa dengan tendangan Burung Phoenixnya, cus…! bola nya terbang tinggi nukik tajem bener dan Choji mencoba memblocknya dengan jurus 'badan membengkak' tapi gagal… karena bolanya dah masuk duluan dan priiit….! GOAL…..! 1-0 buat keunggulan Shizuokagakure.

Tak lama babak pertamapun abis. Pas diruang istirahat tim Konoha, Budi Katake sang pelatih memarahi anak anak didikannya "Kalian ini bagaimana? Malawan mereka saja kalah? Mana hasil latihan kalian selama ini?" semua pemain merenungkan masalahnya. Shikamaru sang kapten jenius memikirkan siasat… dan di luar pintu istirahat Konoha ada Ishizaki lagi nguping, untungnya ada Shino yang abis ke wc mergokin si Ishizaki. Ishizaki pun langsung kabur entah kamana… beberapa menit kemudian waktu istirahat pun abis. Mereka kembali ke lapangan. Priiiiiiiit….! Naruto langsung nendang make kekuatan kyuubi… Genzo Wakabayashi pun kebingungan, dia menggunakan cara terakhir untuk menangkisnya, yaitu…. kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari bola tersebut. Bola dengan sangat kencangnya menuju gawang Wakabayashi dan….GOAL….. Kick, ternyata bola meleset 1 mili dari tiang gawang.

"Payah! Nendang bola aja nggak becus! Dasar DOBE!" teriak Sasuke.

"Daripada elo, TEME! Handball, dapet kartu kuning. Weeekkkk!" bales Naruto sambil ngelelerin lidahnya.

"Apa lo bilang hah? Tadi kan lo juga dapet kartu kuning. Rasain nih! ", Sasuke ngeluarin Amaterasu.

"Gua gak takut. Hyahhh!", Naruto dengan yakin mengeluarkan 3 ekor kyuubi nya.

BUM!

DHUARRRRR!

BUGH!

SRAKHHH!

KROMPYANG!

He? Suara apaan tadi? Maling apa kucing tuh?

"Hoi! Ini lagi pertandingan ayo serius dong!", Neji Hyuuga menengahi.

"Iya nih, mana authornya gaje lagi", seru Gaara dengan muka stoicnya.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan tendangan gawang dari Wakabayashi. Dia mengoper kepada Takasugi , Takasugi nendang keras-keras ke arah gawang Konoha tapi bolanya gak kena, dia malah jatoh konyol. Dengan cepat Rock Lee menyambar bola tersebut, dia berlari kearah sisi kanan daerah pertahanan Shizuokagakure, didepan gawang sudah menanti Sasuke dan Naruto, Lee mengumpan….. Sasuke ama Naruto rebutan mau nyundul bola, eh, dia orang malah jedutan nyampe pala dia orang mental sejauh 1 meter kurang lebih. Dengan mudah Wakabayashi menangkap bola tersebut, dia mengoper kepada Ishizaki, pas Ishizaki mau nerima bola tiba-tiba Sai datang ngerebut bola, Ishizaki marah bukan kepalang, dia ngejer Sai tapi, dia malah jatoh gara-gara nginjek kakinya sendiri saking gobloknya si Ishizaki.

Sai pun ingin mengumpan tapi, dia berpikir bahwa didepan gawang Sasuke ama Naruto masih tepar kesakitan gara-gara jedutan pala. Dia pun mengumpan jauh bener ke tiang jauh, disana sudah menunggu Lee yang barusan ngumpan tadi, pas disundul ama Lee wasit ngangkat bendera ternyata dia berada dalam posisi offside, dengan hati kecewa dia ngelempar bola kearah Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih kesakitan di depan gawang, bolanya kena pala Naruto terus mantul kena pala Sasuke dia orang berantem lagi gara-gara salah sangka, dikirain Naruto yang mukul pala dia make bola adalah Sasuke, begitu juga Sasuke, berantem lagi dah dia orang, "Fuh… orang-orang tak berguna, merepotkan.." keluh Shikamaru.

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan dengan tendangan bebas yang ditendang ama Wakabayashi, dia nendang jauh-jauh kali ini, bola melayang agak tinggi dan para pemain pun menoleh kan kepala mereka ke atas kearah bola tersebut. Saking tingginya bolanya sangat lama kembali ke lapangan, kepala mereka pun mulai pegel-pegel ngeliatin bola yang gag turun-turun dari atas yang ternyata nyangkut di atas stadion.

"Waduh.. pala gua pegel nih, nti pulang gue minta pijitin teteh urut lah.." kata Aoi Shingo. Bola pun masih menyangkut diatas stadion, sialnya di pertandingan ini hanya ada 2 bola, bola satunya udah diancurin ama Chidori-nya Sasuke tadi, satunya nyangkut di atas stadion. Keadaan menjadi hening, tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh.. "dduuuut…." Ishizaki kentut ditengah keadaan yang sangat sepi, dengan mudah semua orang mengetahui dari mana asal suara itu, suara dan bau kentut Ishizaki sangat khas dikarnakan suaranya yang mirip terompet kejepit, dan baunya seperti bau pantat babi.

Semua orang yang ada di stadion tiba-tiba hilang seketika dikarnakan tidak tahan oleh bau kentut Ishizaki tersebut, dikarnakan atmosfer stadion telah dipenuhi oleh udara baracun, para pemain bermain menggunakan masker, karena tak terbiasa menggunakan masker para pemain pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertandingan sementara karena kondisi udara yang sangat tidak mendukung. Ishizaki pun dituntut oleh pihak pemilik stadion untuk mensterilkan udara disekitar stadion*mampus lo! Nyahahhha!*, pertandingan pun dihentikan. Ishizaki mencoba untuk mensterilkan udara disekitar stadion, dengan susah payah dia mencoba mensterilkan atmosfer di stadion, tapi dia takkan bisa karena kandungan racun dikentut nya sangat berbahaya, kalo ditaro tumbuhan seger dibekas kentut Ishizaki, tumbuhan tersebut akan hancur tanpa bekas karena daya hancur udara kentut ishizaki melebihi apapun, kedua tim pun memutuskan untuk maen bola di stadion Sunagakure aja atas usul Gaara dan Kankuro, dia orang naek mobil ke Sunagakure. Tapi ada yang tertinggal… Ishizaki yang tadi masih di WC ditinggal begitu saja di Konohagakure, karena ditakutkan akan merusak atmosfer stadion di Sunagakure. Dia pun memutuskan untuk muter-muter Konoha aja, pas udah berjam-jam dia muter-muter konoha, tanpa terasa 3 jam pun terlewatkan. Dan kedua tim telah sampai di Sunagakure dan akan memulai pertandingan disana.

To Be Continued

* * *

Fhaska: Fiuh… selesai juga deh chap 1 ini.

Ishizaki: Jahaaaat….!

Fhaska: Heh! Gua punya segala kekuasaan disini, elo gak bisa protes.

Ishizaki: Hue…!

Tsubasa: Sudahlah Ishizaki. Authornya emang sarap.

Neji: Ni author gila kekuasaan ya? Psyco.

Sasuke: kenapa gua jadi konyol gini disini kayak Naruto? Ntar fans gua pada lari tau!

Fhaska: Halah… fans elo kan banyak, ngurang dikit gak ngaruh kan? Lagi pula gak konyol-konyol amat tuh.*ngeles MODE ON

Sasuke: Hn. Sesuka lo lah ka.

Fhaska: Nyahahhhahhhaha! Bagi yang mau tau kelanjutan fic ini wajib review! Oi, all chara, lo juga bilang geh!

ALL CHARA :…..

Fhaska: WOOIIIII! Punya nyawa berapa lo semua berani ngelawan gua HAH?

ALL CHARA: *sweatdrop. Mohon review nya readers. Onegaishimasu… Gomen atas kelakuan author yang kasar dan gak tau diri.

Fhaska: ..?


	2. The Game Is High

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Tsubasa punya Yoichi Takahashi–sama

Warning: GAJE, OOC , abal, made by amateur.

A/N : Gomen! Saya lama apdet nya, typo juga berserakan sorry.. . ceritanya tambah nista dan abal.

Enjoy!

Setelah para pemain sampai di Sunagakure, mereka menuju ke stadion Sunagakure yang bernama "Santiago Berdebu". Para pemain bersiap mengganti pakaian mereka masing-masing, dari kedua kubu, masing-masing pelatih memberi motipasi kepada anak-anak asuhannya, di kubu Shizuokagakure pelatih Roberto Sugiantoro memberi semangat kepada Tsubasa dan kawan kawan.

Roberto : "Semangat anak-anak! Kalian akan membawa nama desa kita! Jangan sampai kalah dengan mereka, desa kecil yang masih ketinggalan jaman, jadul, katro, deso!" *digeplak ama orang kampung Konohagakure..*

Tsubasa dkk. : Ya bang…*dengan nada yang begitu tak enak di dengar*

Sementara itu dikubu Konohagakure…

Budi Katake : "Ayo anak-anak! Hantam kaki mereka semua! Seleding tekel mereka semua sampai kaki mereka patah semua! Dengan begitu, kita akan menang dan kembali memicu perang kembali! Kita ninja! Kita punya harga diri! Ayo anak-anak gila!", kata Katake saking semangatnya nyampe keluar darah dari idungnya yang ketutupan ama masker bau gag pernah di cuci..*diinjek ama Katake*

Shikamaru dkk. : "Hai'…Coach-sama"

Pertandingan pun akan segera dimulai…

Mereka segera memasuki lapangan, tapi mari kita beralih sebentar ke Ishizaki yang masih mensterilkan stadion di Konohagakure..

Ishizaki : "Gila… siapa yang bisa membersihkan lapangan sepakbola sebesar ini! Huh.. lagian ngapain lagi gua ngentut bau amat, gila.. ampe rumput dilapangan aja abis tinggal tanah. Tandus bener lagi, ada retakan-retakan pula di atas tanahnya", emang edan, author ngeliat cacing aja pada langsung keluar dari tanah dan menggeliat gag jelas sambil mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya.

Sementara Ishizaki menggerutu kesal, pertandian pun siap dimulai.

Wasit : "Gua lempar koin ya, kalo garuda Tsubasa dapet, kalo gopek Tsubasa gag dapet."

Tsubasa dan Shikamaru : "Yasudd, gag usah banyak ngoceh, ludah lo muncrat dah 2 liter.."

Wasit pun melempar koin tinggi-tinggi, nyampe terbang ke atas stadion… dan lupa ditangkep ama wasit, dan pas koin nyampe ke tanah ternyata garuda yang kalah, jadi gopek yang menang.

Shikamaru : "Woy! Kita dapet bola duluan cuuuyy…"

Temen-temennya : " Yaudah cepet mulai! Dah panas nih di stadion!"

Kick off pun dimulai dengan do'a supaya tidak ada yang kentut seperti Ishizaki pas di Konohagakure.

Sasuke ngoper ke Naruto, Naruto ngoper ke Neji, Neji ngoper ke Sai, Sai ngoper ke Lee, Lee ngoper ke Kiba, Kiba ngoper ke Shino, Shino ngoper Shikamaru. Shikamari ngoper ke Itachi, Itachi ngoper ke Kankuro, Kankuro ngoper ke Choji, Choji nendang ke arah gawangnya sendiri dan untungnya kena tiang gawang. Mantul ke idungnya yang sangat pesek karena dijepit oleh pipi gendut yang bagai bakpao hangat berisi kacang ijo.*author keluar iler dengan mata berkaca-kaca*.

Dan gol bunuh diri dilakukan oleh Choji. Gol…! 2-0 dah skornya…

Bletak!

Bletak!

10 jitakan melayang di kepala Chouji.

Kankuro: "Ah, Chouji payah nih!"

Chouji: "Lo juga kerjaannya maen boneka butut aja bukannya ngehadang lawan, weeek"

Kankuro: "APA? Kugutsu gua ini semuanya buatan almarhum Akasuna no Sasori-sama tau! Kalo dia denger dicekek lo!"

Sasori pun bersin-bersin di makamnya di sana, di sana mana? Entah dimana. *author dibuang ke sumur.

Kick off pun dimulai lagi…

Shikamaru : "Merepotkan…"

Sasuke : "Woy, bodoh semua kalian!"

Kick off pun dimulai kembali, kali ini dengan mantap Naruto melewati semua pemain yang ada di depannya, dan ternyata bolanya ketinggalan, pantesan bisa di lewatin semua, bola aja gag yang dibawa, gila.

Bola pun diambil oleh Tsubasa dan ia pun berlari kencang sekali dan terjatuh gara-gara paku di sepatu bolanya copot nyampe mental 2-3 meter Tsubasa mentalnya, kasihan sekali dia, sudah pakunya copot, jatoh, mental, idungnya ilang *lho?, dahinya robek, lututnya berdarah, matanya copot *ha?, kupingnya robek, boong deng...hehhe, peace! Dan bola pun disambar oleh Rock Lee dan melapaskan tendangan masa mudanya yang sangat kuat, dus...!. Bolanya melesat kenceng bener nyampe anginnya kayak angin pembuangan AC di hotel-hotel maupun di Mal-mal. *uhuk-uhuk keselek ludah sendiri. Jorok mode ON.

Bola terus melesat kencang dan GOLL...! Saudara saudari yang saya hormati, pada kesempatan di pagi yang cerah ini saya akan memberikan amanat upacara yang berjudul "Semangat Muda", *Gai Sensei jadi pembina upacara bendara*,

"Amanat selesai pasukan di siapkan" kata MC-nya.

"Seluruhnya siiaaaaaap gerak!" kata pemimpin upacara.

"Do'a" kata MC

"EHM..EHM.." kata yang Do'a,

"Selesai", kata MC.*author lagi upacara bendara. Jlebb! Dilempar shuriken massal karena nggak penting dan ngaco banget*.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan, skor 2-1 untuk keunggulan Shizuokagakure. Tsubasa pun mencoba melepaskan tendangan jarak jauhnya, tapi gagal gara-gara di rebut ama Sasuke, Sasuke ngelepasin tendangan chidorinya *gag make tangan sekarang*, bola pun melesat dengan kecepatan kilat dan GOLL...! Kedudukan imbang 2-2 *author kebelet pipis, jadi dicepetin ceritanya*.

PRIIIT... waktu habis, dan drama adu penalti pun terjadi, tapi gag jadi *WTF?*. Pihak sponsor yang ternyata terdiri dari 3 orang tua renta itu menolak melanjutkan pertandingan yang sangat gaje ini, mereka adalah Ero Sannin, Tsunade Baachan dan Orochimaru jelek *ditendang Kabuto karena menghina seme -eh bossnya.. Apa boleh dibuat, masih untung honor mereka dibayar. Kalo enggak mendadak jadi pemulung lagi deh minggu ini.

Setelah pertandingan selesai mereka jalan-jalan di desa Sunagakure, kita fokus ke Naruto sebentar. Naruto jalan-jalan ke toko buku, nama Tokonya 'Chiyo and the Gank'. Trus di dalem dia ngeliat satu buku yang sampulnya norak banget, diliat buku judulnya: "The Lie Record". Karena Naruto gag tau bahasa inggris, dia beli aja ntu buku, trus dia liat isi buku itu:

pemain bola terbaik saat ini "Lorenzo"

petinju terbaik "Thomas Mueller",

negara pembalap paling banyak juara dunia "Brazil",

dan sebagainya yang beritanya semua bohong...

Sementara itu Ishizaki...

DEEEEENGGG... Ishizaki pingsan di lapangan, tau gag kenapa? Gini ceritanya..

Di Stadion Konohagakure.

Ishizaki : "Emangnya kentut gua sebau apa ya?"

Ishizaki pun mencolek pantatnya dan mencoba berfikir apakah masih ada sisa-sisa kentut nya. Dia pun menciumnya dan mulai memasuki hidung ishizaki dan mulai menyentuh bulu idung Ishizaki dan seketika di tempat pingsan...

Sementara di Suna...

Ditengah heningnya sore di suna tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan disudut kota.

DAAAARR... PUT.. *author maen mercon sama temen-temen sambil kentut gaje.

Tiba-tiba muncul Akatsuki, kepanjangan dari Akatsuki adalah Anak KAmbing keTuSUK durI *di tsukuyomi Itachi .

Akatsuki adalah organisasi orang-orang yang tidak memiliki harga diri dan tidak ada gunanya untuk hidup! *dikutuk sama DJ-nya Hidan.

Akatsuki adalah..*author diekstrak ama akatsuki karen ada bijuu berekor 38 di dalam tubuhnya.

Akatsuki adalah badan keamanan Suna..*author babak belur nyampe kayak dadar telur.

Pein : "Kita akan temukan anak yang bermain mercon tadi..*author langsung pulang ama temen-temennya..

Konan : "Dah kabur bro.." kata konan strees

Tiba-tiba muncul Tsubasa...

Konan : "Tsubasa... apa kabar sayang! Aku merindukanmu!"

Tsubasa : "Konan... kemana saja kau... aku pun merindukanmu..."

Tobi : "Konan, dia pacarmu?" tanya tobi gila

Konan : "Dia anjing peliharaanku" kata konan kesal

Tobi :"Oo.." dengan tampang gobloknya

Konan "Tsubasa! Kau juauh-jauh datang ke sini dari Shizuoka untuk apa?"

Tsubasa : "Numpang berak.. ya ada jadwal tanding lah gue! "

Konan : " Eh, iya... Aku lupa kalau kau pemain bola sekarang, dulu kau hanya seorang pemungut sampah bersama bapakmu disungai.." jawab Konan enteng*di timpuk ama bokap Tsubasa.

Tobi : "Eh, kau dari Shizuoka? Adik ku juga tinggal disana! Namanya Ishizaki" kata Tobi

Tsubasa : "Dia sedang dihukum, gara-gara kentut nyampe lapangan ancur " kata Tsubasa konyol

Tobi : "Dia tidak berubah ya! Aku juga pernah di kentutin ama dia nyampe muka gua kebakar, terus gua operasi plastik, tapi sayangnya ternyata gua ke dokter hewan, jadi dikasih muka kelinci, makanya gua make topeng.." kata Tobi bangga..*Tobi tolol..

Konan : "Teman-teman.. apa kalian berfikir sama sepertiku..." kata Konan dengan senyum sapi nyengirnya... *dicincang pake origami.

Semuanya *kecuali tobi : "Yey...!"

Semuanya :"BUKA TOPENGNYA!"

Tobi : "TIIIDDAAAKKK...!"

JRASH...!

TUBH...!

GRAAA!

BLAR...!

JUS JAS JES JOSS *EXTRA JOSS!

Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat Tobi tanpa topeng... ternyata..

Pein : "Jangan kemana-mana tetap di 'FicTV"...!" *di gigit kupingnya ama Akatsuki dan Tsubasa, jangan dibayangkan.

Tobi : "Kalian puas sekarang!" kata Tobi pura-pura marah

Akatsuki and Tsubasa : "Yoi boss..." dengan entengnya menjawab

Tiba-tiba ada orang lari-lari gaje sambil teriak-teriak gaje..

"WOY! ADA BERIT.." BUGH! Jatoh dia gara-gara nginjek tai entok yang udah ngering isinya batu granit.

Dia pun berdiri lagi dan kembali teriak-teriak gaje..

"WOY! ISHIZAKI DAH BALIK KESINI!" ternyata orang tersebut adalah Takasugi, teman akrab Ishizaki...

Ishizaki pun datang dengan baju lecek, berdebu, bau, dan... buruk

Ia pun segera berjalan ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang...

Ada kecil ngomong ama ibunya: "Ibu, itu monyet dari margasatwa mana?"

Ibunya: "Gak tau, impor kali.."

Ishizaki pun yang pendengarannya sangat tajam melirik ke ibu dan anak tadi dengan tatapan penuh ancaman dan kegelapan dan kejahataan, kenistaan!,dan ancaman dan kejahatan dan kegelapan! *Patrick mode ON. Dan berkata " Gua dari margasatwa sulawesi..."

Ibu dan anak tadi pun mengangguk mengerti

Ishizaki pun pergi ke hotelnya dan mandi dengan kerja keras dikarnakan noda di tubuhnya..

Setelah selesai mandi dia mendapat telpon dari kakaknya.

"Tell me why.. Ain't nothin but a heartache, Tell me why.. Ain't nothin But a mistake... Tell me why"

Ringtonenya Backstreeet boys *author (adeknya) penggila Backstreet boys

Ishizaki : "Halo? Anda salah sambung.. ini nomor presiden AS.. *digeplak author

Author : "Seharusnya kau bilang "kakak! Apa kabar?" begitu! Atau kalo tidak kau akan dikeluarkan dari komik Captain Tsubasa!" *di geplak Bang Yoichi Takashi-sama karena ngomong seenak jidat, emang jidat enak?

Ishizaki : "Mampus lo.."

Author lagi minta maaf ama Bang Yoichi Takahashi-sama

Ponsel ishizaki bunyi lagi dengan tulisan di hpnya "Kakak Tobi jelek" dia pun mengangkatnya dan bilang apa yang sudah disuruh author..*author tersenyum puas.

Ishizaki : "Apa! Kakak ingin datang kesini?" kata Ishizaki

Tobi : "Gag jadi geh..." *Tobi bohong

Ishizaki: "Baguslah.." kata Ishizaki lega

Tobi : "Dah nak!"

Ishizaki : "Yoi"

Ishizaki bergumam dalam hatinya..

Kalau sampai dia datang dia pasti akan marah padaku, soalnya.. aku telah merobek sempak kesayangaannya... aduh.. untung dia gag datang. Bisa sia gua digampar nyampe berdarah pipi gua..., pikir Ishizaki.

Beralih ke Tsubasa lagi...

Tsubasa : "Konan, kita putus saja.."

Konan : "Kenapa? Kau sudah punya pacar baru?"

Tsubasa : "Ya..."

Konan : "Kau harus mengalahkanku dulu!"

Tsubasa : "Tidak sulit..."

Konan pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.. yaitu mengumpulkan koran bekas tahun lalu..

Tsubasa pun tidak mau kalah, dia pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.. menendang pasir.

Akankah mereka benar-benar bertarung? Bagaiman dengan Ishizaki? Sampai ketemu kapan-kapan! *dikejar-kejar massa trus ketangkep trus direbus.

To Be Continued

Huee...!

Maaf maaf maaf maaf.

Adek saya menggila! *adek author lompat-lompat dengan nari-nari gaje..

Saya udah marah-marah kenapa endingnya gaje gini.*adek author lagi tidur.

Trus dia nya cuek aja.*adek author senyum setan.

Dasar adek durhaka! *adek author bangga.

Saya udah berusaha ngedit ceritanya supaya nggak terlalu nista, tapi... *adek author berkaca-kaca.

Fic ini memang nista. Hiks T_T. *adek author lompat kayak orang diwisuda.

Yah, daripada anda jadi nggak waras, labih baik baca fic saya yang baru **Wacky Summer ! ***promosi niiih!

Jangan lupa **REVIEW** yah!

*author dan adeknya kejar-kejaran.

ALL CHARA: Dasar kakak beradik gila, gaje, tidak tahu diri dan nista, dan gaje, dan tidak tahu diri, dan gila! *Patrick mode ON again.


End file.
